


Can I kiss you

by Thirteenbiriver



Series: Thasmin kisses [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13th doctor and Yaz Khan, F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls are soft, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbians, Love is beautiful, Loving you - Freeform, Prying Eyes, The doctor can love again, lesbian love, love is like a star, love kissing girls, silly bets, this is both new and old, this is new, this is old, what could happen next?, what could this mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenbiriver/pseuds/Thirteenbiriver
Summary: I know I usually write for Riverx13, but I just had to write a fix it fic for this from this episode and for thasmin, because lets face it thasmin are beautiful.And this scene they could of done something amazing with but lets leave it ti the fans to do a better job shall we?





	Can I kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment!
> 
> Always brightenes my day when I receive a comment!

“Doctor? Can I make a request?” Yasmin Khan asked her intellegent blonde friend in the TARDIS.

 

 

All four of them were standing around the console of the TARDIS, looking between one another as they always did after an adventure.

 

 

The doctor, Yaz, Ryan and Graham, all of them, Ryan and Graham looking from the women to each other and then Yaz and the doctor, honestly? They were just looking lovingly at one another, as per usual.

 

 

Graham and Ryan had a bet on who would be honest about their feelings first, Ryan thought Yaz would and Graham thought the doc would, and now their bet was about to come to a fine and beautiful ending.

 

 

“Always.” The doctor smiled, with a concerning look to Yaz.

 

 

Yaz herself paused, looking towards the ground before she walked over to the blonde, stopping just close enough so their noses were almost touching. “Can I kiss you?”

 

 

Graham and Ryan, they couldn't help themselves as they high fived in the background.

 

 

“I knew it! Hand it over!” Ryan smirked and Graham shook his head in a defeated manor giving Ryan a five pound note. 

 

 

“I’ll get you back for this!” 

 

 

“Yeah, yeah.. sure you will..” Ryan replied, shoving the money in his back pocket, smirking proudly.

 

 

The doctor looked right at Yaz, with a soft smile gracing her face, she cupped the brunette’s face in the palm of her hand, and they both smiled gently before their lips touched for the first time. 

 

 

This was the first time that the doctor had kissed anyone in this particular way since River, it was new in some ways, and old in others, though what the doctor did know for sure, was that she liked what was happening, more than she would care to admit.

 

 

The kiss was gentle at first, however, when their lips moved more firmly against one another, they both had forgotten that Graham and Ryan were still in the room, and suddenly without warning a moan sounded from the doctors throat, which only made Yaz gasp at the noise through her nostrils at the noise from her… girlfriend? Was she her girlfriend? This was just a simplistic kiss, but no, it wasn’t a simplistic kiss, it may have started as that but it had started to become rough and ready, Yaz then ran her tongue along the doctors bottom lip begging for entrance, there was a moments pause before the doctor allowed entrance, and the moans from the both of them just became louder and more exasperated with each passing second.

 

 

Finally Ryan coughed loudly, reminding the two of them aware of their presence.

 

 

“Would you ladies like some privacy, we’re more than happy to do so?” Graham asked

 

 

“Uhh no no…” The doctor paused looking back at Yaz and taking her hand “Come with me.”

 

 

The doctor held tight to Yaz’s soft hand and led her up the stairs and away from the prying eyes.


End file.
